


金玫瑰

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/M, M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记, 黑手党AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Birthday gift for my friend
Relationships: Cesare/Lucrezia, Giovanni/Cesare, bottom!Giovanni, top!Cesare, top!Lucrezia
Kudos: 3





	金玫瑰

——给派派的生贺！是波吉亚家族黑手党AU，全文共8K2。本文配对为Cesare/Giovanni，斜线有意义，有正常人体生理构造背景下的GB提及。历史背景半架空，没有确切年代。

summary：玫瑰只能留下一朵

+

波吉亚家族的唐娜是朵金玫瑰。人们这么说，当他们谈起Lucrezia的时候。美丽的、迷人的、果决的唐娜，有着长长的、打卷的金发，与放在腰封一侧的匕首。再香艳的香水也盖不住她浑身上下的杀气，再浓烈的口红也比不过曾染红她眼睛与双手的鲜血。

但他们仍旧管她叫作金玫瑰。这与她同其他家族周旋的方式有关。Lucrezia是天生的野心家，她太懂得怎样挑逗人心，扔给对方一枚戒指，又剪断别人送来的玫瑰。脖颈处蹭下一个淡淡的吻，第二天就夺走对方的货物运输线。

波吉亚家族的上上下下都对他们的唐娜宣誓效忠。这是唯一的方法，她不允许有叛徒的出现。亚历山大六世——Rodrigo去世之后，他的几名子嗣之间曾经有过小小的争斗。Cesare坚持他应该是波吉亚新的唐，就连Luigi也要求分一杯羹——他甚至只是一名私生子。但Lucrezia很快就压下了这些反对的声音。“亚历山大六世亲手将他的戒指交给了我。”她平淡地宣布道，高高在上，仿佛那些正聆听她说话的人与蝼蚁没什么两样。“如果有谁对我的继承与统治有异议，向我宣战。”她将那枚之前一直戴在Rodrigo食指上的戒指握在手心：“你们永远在我掌心。”

就这样，金玫瑰得到了全部人的效忠。Luigi和Gioffre一个变成她的副手，另一名被她送到威尼斯去上学。一切都暂时风平浪静，属于波吉亚的船只载着他们的货物在大海上平稳地航行，奇迹般地没有任何叛徒——就连Rodrigo本人统治时都需要亲自解决掉一些棘手的背叛呢。

Cesare在很多地方都与他的妹妹很相像——无论是骨子里的执拗，还是他们如出一辙的迷人面孔。实际上，Lucrezia获得了Rodrigo的戒指这件事是任何人都没有想象到的。所有人都理所应当地认为Cesare才应该是继承人，包括他自己。有人猜测或许是因为这个原因，Cesare才离开意大利，去往了法国。

他原本下定决心自己不会再回到意大利，但四年之后他还是回来了，在船上看见熟悉的、陪伴他度过童年的海时复杂的情感掠过他心头。他无法自拔地想到他的过去。Lucrezia的名字在他脑海里回响时Cesare的心猛地抽痛了一下，像被玫瑰用尖刺亲吻。他的妹妹。

让十四五岁时的Cesare猜上万次他也不会猜出来Lucrezia长大后竟然会变成这样的人。他一向视自己为Rodrigo的继承人，已经做好将一切都背负在身后的准备。他怀揣一颗勃勃野心，从年幼时就开始准备未来的阴谋诡计与强权统治，也开始准备让他的手足们永远隐匿在他羽翼之下。

这当然不仅仅出于单纯的保护——他和他们还远没有那么亲密——但他们确实为他带来过许多快乐。无论是曾经和他一起眺望大海的Lucrezia——他仍然记得她的金发怎样闪闪发光，微笑时淡栗色的双眼在阳光下显现出一种近似于玻璃珠般的浅色——还有Luigi怯生生叫他哥哥的样子、Gioffre刚出生时柔软的小手与他相碰的模样，或是他大笑着搂过Giovanni肩膀时后者高兴又瑟缩的微笑。Cesare可以为了权力放弃很多东西，但并不代表他先前就不在乎它们。但是Lucrezia，Lucrezia，美丽的金玫瑰，绝情如闪着寒光的利刃。Cesare知道是Lucrezia谋杀了Rodrigo——她手上的那枚戒指从来都是赝品，是Rodrigo私底下与Cesare开的一个玩笑。“我的戒指你拿去吧，”Rodrigo某天对Cesare说。宅邸空空荡荡，除了他们二人之外没有别人。“波吉亚会是你的，但是我要戴上这枚假戒指……”

“然后看你的兄弟姐妹会为了它怎样不顾一切。”

Rodrigo当然没意识到他最宠爱的女儿会为了它杀死自己。Lucrezia从Rodrigo的卧室里出来，刚好遇见Cesare。阴暗的走廊里他们第一次看清彼此。

“你杀了他。”Cesare说。

“我杀了他。”Lucrezia回答。

出于对Lucrezia最后一缕残留的眷恋，Cesare没有把属于自己的、Rodrigo真正的戒指拿出来推翻Lucrezia的统领。正相反，他启程去了法国。他不在的日子里宅邸也有人打扫，家具几乎按照他在法国的住处摆放与设计，对于他来说他生长的家乡现在不过是他一个消遣的地方。既然法国公主倾心于他，那么他也没必要再在违法的边缘处摸爬滚打、终生眉心都无法舒展。

但他还是回来了。Giovanni写信叫他回来。他不知道Giovanni的信是怎样辗转多地寄到自己手上的，也不知道为什么Giovanni，这个和自己总是很生疏、甚至明里暗里地相互讨厌的弟弟，突然展露出想要和自己亲近的欲望。

明确来说，Cesare并不喜欢Giovanni。这或许是因为他觉得Giovanni和自己没有丝毫相像之处，也或许是因为他觉得Giovanni和Lucrezia太过于相像。

Cesare回到自己在意大利的住处没多久，连行李都还没来得及打开，Giovanni就找上门来。Cesare不知道Giovanni到底赶了多少路——外面下着暴雨，Cesare围着浴袍，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发给Giovanni打开门，惊讶地发现自己的弟弟浑身都湿透了，站在自己面前，甚至比自己要高上一些。

“Giovanni。”Cesare说。四年未见，他们阴郁地对视，眼神隐匿在眉骨下，血淋淋地试探着彼此的心。

“现在是晚上十一点半。”Cesare看了看自己腕表，表盘反射出冰冷的光，指针机械又一丝不苟地朝前走去。“我希望你真的有什么要紧事，弟弟。”他在说到“弟弟”这个词的时候皱了皱眉，显然并不习惯这个称谓。

Cesare有着他母亲的棕色眼睛，但Giovanni却幸运地继承了Rodrigo引以为傲的蓝色眼睛，与波吉亚们都有的金色头发。此刻那双蓝色的眼睛正翻涌起风暴，几近暴虐地侵犯Cesare的心理防线。

他有点后知后觉地意识到他的弟弟不再是年少时那个有些沉默寡言，喜欢坐在窗边画素描的男孩，也后知后觉地意识到Giovanni与Lucrezia有着多么相像的神情，不仅仅是外表。他甚至注意到Lucrezia在当上唐娜之前总喜欢在双手上戴手套的习惯也被Giovanni一并用去——还是他一直这样，只是Cesare现在才意识到？

恍神之间，窗外的闪电炸响密集的乌云，Cesare在Giovanni身上看见Lucrezia的过去。更生涩，更决绝，更不顾一切。像是一张被抛弃的皮囊，一段被割去的魂魄。Giovanni孤魂野鬼般在半夜三更站在他的家门口，白手套被暴雨打湿，半透明地依附在他手上。

“Luigi把他的公国给了我。”Giovanni开口说道。“他——不满足于Lucrezia给予他的权力。他问我要不要一起夺权，也让我来问你。”

Cesare皱起眉头。他有些不喜欢Giovanni这句话给他带来的感受。波吉亚家族的继承之战对于他来说是仅限于他与Lucrezia之间的对立——他之前一直忽略了Luigi和Giovanni的存在与威胁，从未想到他们也会有一席之地，更没想到在自己甘愿放弃之后他们竟然还妄想坐上属于Lucrezia的第一把交椅。在Cesare心里这算越轨，算过界。更何况，他不喜欢这种棋子们反咬一口的感觉，尤其是当他想到如果自己而非Lucrezia当上了唐，那么Giovanni和Luigi就会把反动的计划呈现在Lucrezia眼前。

“我们知道Rodrigo的戒指在你手上。你、我、Luigi。这是三个波吉亚们对抗一个，何况你有父亲本人的授权。人心倒戈后推翻Lucrezia是轻而易举的事情。到时候你会是新的唐。”

“你愿意吗？”Giovanni这样问。

他薄薄的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，让Cesare没来由地感到陌生。Giovanni长大了，Cesare想。他还记得十六岁那年的八月节，Giovanni在人群中和其他人一起欢笑着跳舞的模样。那时的他，哪怕让Cesare来说，也是动人且惹眼的。他在空中飘扬着飞起来的，微微卷曲的金发、以及挑起的眉峰与恰到好处地朝右侧微微歪斜的鼻梁。他嘴唇的光泽鲜润如少女，脸部的轮廓线条硬朗，但眼角与发梢都柔软。美丽、英俊，侧脸没有一丝赘余的线条，看上去像是某尊希腊神衹的雕像。

现在Giovanni站在自己的门口，玻璃般的蓝眼珠被眉骨遮掩住，从下往上、几近莽撞地阴鸷着，一动不动盯着Cesare看。他亚麻质的衬衫被雨水浸湿，贴在他的身上，看上去甚至有些狼狈不堪。Cesare不知道究竟是什么在促使着Giovanni被野心与欲望支配，究竟是哪一场意外、哪一次对话，让剧毒般的决心凭空诞生，烈焰般一寸寸流淌过他的血管，侵略他的大脑，让他身不由己地也变成一名典型的波吉亚，愿意为了权力放弃一切，无论是尊严还是体面。

“你能给我带来什么？”Cesare反问。他不会因为Giovanni身上与自己流淌同样的血液就轻易心软。想要谋篡家族的掌控权并不是什么轻易的事情，Cesare在今天之前甚至没有考虑过这个选项。

他在法国度过了很美好的时光，大把情人，大把荣耀，就连鲁昂主教都挣扎着被他的魅力彻底征服。但是，波吉亚们的血管里都如影随形地掺杂进Cantarella，那个总跟在波吉亚这个词身后的剪影[1]——但那从不是什么祖传的毒药，那只是挥之不去的野心，驱使着他们一个个变成勾心斗角、尔虞我诈的阶下囚，将灵魂献祭给魔鬼换取金钱与权力。现在，受到Giovanni这样的邀请，深埋在Cesare心底的欲望又卷土重来。他很爱Lucrezia——甚至在某些时刻超越了爱的界限，当然界限对于他们来说什么也不是——但他更爱手握实权的感觉。

“我能给你Luigi的公国。”Giovanni咬咬牙说道。这对于他来说并不是个轻易的决策。身为Rodrigo的私生子，Luigi私底下送给他的公国是他所享有的全部领土。而Cesare在法国与西班牙都有不小的影响力——应该说，很大的影响力。把公国送给Cesare，相当于是一个变相的卖身契，也相当于是一场冒险的赌博。Cesare大可以夺过公国，并不遵守他与Giovanni之间的协议。

“我可不能拿走这个。”Cesare近乎残酷地微笑。他好奇Giovanni接下来会推出什么筹码。“这是你唯一的领土了，弟弟。”他对Giovanni说：“我不会对你做这么不厚道的事情的。给我看看你的底牌，让我看看你还剩下些什么。”

+

“舔吧。”Cesare命令道。“如果我们成功了，你要学会听从我的命令。我会是新的唐，而你会是我的副手。”

Giovanni跪在Cesare的身下，低下头去伺候Cesare的阴茎。后者皮鞋的鞋尖闪闪发光，似乎在预示着他是个值得追随的唐。Giovanni的金发垂落在他脸颊两侧，他于是不耐烦地将它们捋到耳朵后面。Cesare有些惊讶地注意到Giovanni的口活儿比他想象中要熟练许多，舌尖挑逗自己阴茎的动作显然暗示着他并不是第一次做这件事。

“你这样舔过别人。是谁？”Cesare问，一只手扳起Giovanni的下巴，迫使他看着自己的双眼。Giovanni并不打算回答他：“我为什么要告诉你？你也舔过，Cesare，不要以为我们没听过你在法国干的那些事情。”

“你问我你为什么要告诉我，Giovanni，”Cesare轻声笑了出来。这一刻他重又觉得Giovanni还是那个会躲闪开突然靠近的自己的男孩。“你是在取悦我。我还没有同意你和Luigi的邀请，我如果现在去找Lucrezia，你以为她会对我兵戈相向？我的离去是悬挂在她头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，我从未表态，Giovanni，不要太想当然地觉得我和你们处于同一位置。”

他纤瘦的手指插进Giovanni湿透的金发，逼迫着他将自己的阴茎吞得更深。柔软的咽喉带来的刺激让Cesare无法控制地发出一声呻吟。他不清楚Giovanni之前给别人口交的时候是否也用牙齿有意无意地刺激阴茎的顶端，还是Giovanni单纯想要幼稚地报复一下自己——但Cesare确实喜欢这种感受。Giovanni可以做个出色的男妓，Cesare暗自思忖，当他注意到Giovanni是跪在地上给自己口交、膝盖被地板铬得微微泛红的时候。

口交对于Cesare和Giovanni来说，不仅仅是一次前戏，一场性爱的开幕曲。它已经奠定了他们未来相处的基础。黑手党的一切都比正常人要更热烈直接，像野兽一样打架斗殴、毒兽一般勾心斗角，自然也会用最原始的方式来宣示主权。裸露的身体，失去控制的大脑与欲望，那些平日里挂在嘴唇之间的漂亮话消失殆尽，留下的只有断断续续的呻吟。

Cesare并不打算射在Giovanni嘴里，他没有那个耐心。又逼着Giovanni给了自己几个深喉之后，他就和Giovanni几近暴烈地拥吻着，一同倒在柔软如地狱般的床上。“Luigi真是疯了……”Giovanni在喘息之间不忘恶狠狠地咒骂几句：“他才应该过来，他才是那个婊子。我听见过他怎么伺候教皇，这就是为什么一名私生子也能得到公国。”Giovanni不耐烦地比了个手势，显然是侮辱他们共同的父亲与兄弟。

“别开玩笑了。”Cesare说道，一根手指伸进Giovanni的后穴，给他有些粗糙地做起扩张。“我们都是婊子。好吧，也许除了Lucrezia。”

“你就这么爱她？”Giovanni问。Cesare有些惊讶地看着Giovanni，不知是因为这个问题还是因为Giovanni选择在做扩张的时候问他一些一般只有在下午五点半，阳光褪色的房间里才会问出口的问题。

“我很爱她。”Cesare回答，“正如我爱你、Gioffre、Luigi、父亲，还有我自己。你不知道，Giovanni，我们永远都是一体，我们永远也逃脱不了彼此，无论是乱伦还是谋杀。要么我杀了你，要么我们上床，这是属于波吉亚家族的诅咒。我们的命运环环相扣，剑尖砍下一个人，就相当于砍下所有人。”他快速地找到了Giovanni的前列腺，指尖先滑过它，接着重重按下去，让Giovanni无法抑制地发出一声变调的呻吟。“我从来没有——”他有些说不出话，急促地喘着气：“没有被人从后面操过。”

Cesare觉得有点好笑：“那他们还能怎么操你？”他听到这话时加快了手指抽插的速度，确保Giovanni不会受伤。Giovanni，虽然陌生的、强烈的快感正顺着脊椎蹿上他的大脑，让他失去意识，仍旧不忘记瞪一眼Cesare：“他们没有操过我。”Giovanni勃起的阴茎往外微微吐着清液，他熟稔地伸手去套弄它，手腕却被Cesare握住：“过一会再弄。”

Giovanni有些不情不愿地遵循了Cesare的指示，半长的金发散落在脖颈旁，有些乱糟糟地黏在一起。他胸膛上下起伏，脸庞因为刚刚的动作而泛起一片微红色，双颊与鼻翼处淡淡的、被意大利阳光晒出来的雀斑星星点点，落在这一片绯色的云彩当中。他安静地注视着Cesare有条不紊地将自己棕褐色、打卷的头发在脑后扎成一个半长不短的马尾——额前的几缕短发逃脱了Cesare的手指，挡住了他的双眼。

“为什么我不能把头发扎起来？”Giovanni无所事事地问道。“因为是你来求我，是我要操你，而我想让你散着头发。”Cesare回答，开始亲吻Giovanni的嘴唇。他的嘴唇一路向下，舌尖划过Giovanni的乳头时Giovanni小小地惊呼了一下，显然从来没意识到这也可以是性爱中的一部分。Cesare将阴茎的顶端抵在Giovanni的穴口处，接着双手扶住Giovanni的腰，并不在意Giovanni做好准备没有——就全部插了进去。

Giovanni显然没有想到男人的阴茎能够为他带来如此大的快感。被刺入、被侵略、被征服，现在他身上的每一寸皮肤都是Cesare的战利品，他眼中的那片海洋也开始向外溢出咸味的泪水，滑过他的脸庞与他们交缠在一起的身体。Cesare的阴茎不断抽动，让Giovanni温软而湿热的后穴痉挛地收缩又放开，逼迫着Giovanni失控地呻吟。

“操……上帝啊。”Giovanni紧紧地抱住了Cesare，他能感受到自己的后穴正因为Cesare的动作而不断变热。他浑身发软，Cesare调整了一下姿势，让自己的阴茎能够更深入地埋进Giovanni后穴深处、毫无挽留地抽出，又发狠地重新插进去。过于剧烈的动作让Cesare和Giovanni同时低哑着嗓子发出一声被压制的尖叫，Giovanni挑衅地舔舐着Cesare的上颚，虎牙磕碰到嘴唇上，甜腻的血腥味在口腔中淡淡地弥漫开来。

Giovanni的穴道在经过一番艰难的准备之后终于开始缓慢地向外泛出阵阵热潮，肠道食髓知味地吞吮着Cesare的阴茎，企图得到更多。所有征服总包含一片海，Cesare像是一条船，船帆高扬，船锚重重地撞进前仆后继地、贪婪地吞噬着上一秒的自己的潮水，让海洋为他翻涌着破碎，而后又被黏腻的体液与亲吻填补。床单在他们身下也应景地被身上渗出的汗水浸湿，而后又因为缠绵在一起翻滚的身躯而凭空诞生出层层沟壑，将他们捉捕。

Cesare总是假惺惺戴着的那个十字架项链在激烈的动作中冰凉地贴在他们二人的胸膛之间，Giovanni一边忍受着没过他全身的潮水般汹涌的快感，一边扯住那条项链，用手抓扯着掺杂在Cesare头发中那些一绺一绺的金色。“上帝对这件事可不会高兴的。”Giovanni耳语道，Cesare独裁般地将狠狠撞在前列腺上的动作当作对Giovanni这句话的回答，勒住Giovanni的脖颈又放开，用窒息般的威胁回应Giovanni对于渎神的质疑。“我们早就是上帝的弃子了。”Cesare回答他，“那条蛇[2]操控着我们在罪恶的幕布前变成没有灵魂的傀儡，跳起属于欲望的舞蹈。我们的上帝绝非祂本人，我们的上帝是欲望本身。”

他阴茎的前端开始在Giovanni的前列腺上打转，一刻不停地碾磨最敏感的那一点。高潮慢慢吞吞地袭来，像是晴朗天时接连不断地轻吻礁石与岩壁边缘、却从不肯猛烈袭来的海浪。Giovanni在这样的折磨下后穴失控地绞缩，呼吸被忽然改变的节奏变得异常紊乱，他挣扎着扭动着身体，想要得到更直白的决定性的操弄，但包裹他的只是恰到好处的挑逗般的快感，不算太少，仍旧能让他发出颤抖的呻吟，又没有太多，无法让他彻底地抵达顶点。

Giovanni几乎变成欲望的俘虏，除了一味索要更多之外什么也想不到。快感从未如此绵长，性爱被拉长成一场缠绵的战斗，一次激烈的舞曲，谁先失控求饶，谁就输得一塌糊涂。Cesare放慢速度只是为了让Giovanni意识到这一刻他是Cesare的阶下囚，臣服在他胯下，也臣服在他膝下。接着他又回归到原本的节奏，阴茎用力地顶撞，Giovanni头晕目眩地高潮，自己的阴茎射出一股精液，高潮时紧紧收缩的后穴连带着让Cesare也一并射出来，虎牙发狠地在Giovanni的肩头留下一个淡红色的牙印，随即将额头抵在那里，气息不匀地喘息。

“天啊。”Giovanni感慨道，终于回过神来。丝质的被子被他们弄得全是皱痕，乱七八糟地盖在他们身上。“我从来没想过能这么爽。”他一条腿跨在Cesare的身上，后者有些疲倦地靠着枕头——他毕竟今天才到意大利，随即就被卷进性与家族内的斗争里——“真的吗？我都体会过很多次了。”

“Cesare，我之前问你的问题，”Giovanni犹豫了一下，还是开口发问了：“你说波吉亚们都是婊子，除了Lucrezia。你真的有这么爱她吗？”

“你就这么好奇？”Cesare很无奈地看着Giovanni。他只比Giovanni要大上一岁，但这一刻看上去比Giovanni要成熟太多。“这和爱不爱她没有关系——不要相信那些‘她是我心中的柔情’的传闻。事实是，Giovanni，我第一次和人做爱就是和Lucrezia。我是她第一个征服的人，紧接着，她开始她再也不会停下脚步的征途。我精疲力尽地躺在床上，看着她微笑着在镜子里调整自己的项链——我知道她将要战无不胜、所向披靡。我也知道我对此无能为力。”

“所以你上了她。”Giovanni用肯定句来充当疑问句。

“是她上了我。”Cesare叹了口气，把头发向上捋了一捋，露出他光洁漂亮的额头，眼球随即疲惫地憩息在深陷的眼窝里，被长长的睫毛笼罩。“我从来没有被人那么完全地、彻底地征服过。我们的妹妹是天生的唐娜，是比父亲还要决绝的谈判者。Giovanni，听好了。他们说Lucrezia是朵金玫瑰。你知道为什么要这么叫她吗？”

“呃啊，我都不知道他们这么叫她。说真的，作为一个一直待在法国的人来说，你掌握的信息怎么比我还多啊？”Giovanni有些懒洋洋地问道。他和Cesare很少陷入这种和平时刻，更年轻一些的时候他们互相看不顺眼，又彼此忌惮防备，而Lucrezia独领大权后他们的心反而更接近了一些。

波吉亚家的孩子们像是几只被困在笼子里的金丝雀，都蓄势待发，准备着冲出父亲的棋局与掌控。但从桎梏中挣脱的只有Lucrezia一人，衔住了胜利女神赐予她的镀金的橄榄枝——靠绝对的独裁维持绝对的、不由分说的和平——站在世界无往不利的那根枝头。而Cesare与Giovanni，甚至Luigi与Gioffre，他们身上披着的层层漂亮羽翎都开始虚弱地脱落，只剩下鲜血淋漓的骨架。脆弱的动物舔舐彼此的伤口，宣誓他们会一起杀掉领头狼、啃噬她的权力，直到它只剩下层层白骨，却又心知肚明地知道大家都会在必要时毫不留情地赐予彼此更多伤口。

“你以为我的情人们都是谁？化着浓妆的妓女？”Cesare反问：“不了，谢谢，我品味要更高一些——你要知道，有不少有权有势的人都对我一见倾心呢，Giovanni，不管是主教还是将领[3]。而这些人也无时无刻不在注视着波吉亚家族。法国人呀，”他的手指无意识地缠住Giovanni的金发又放开，让它们变得更加卷曲一些：“就像是狐狸一样，永远眯缝着眼睛，无声无息地将能搜刮到的每一寸真相与秘密都收拢进自己的怀抱，然后用它们锻造出坚韧的利剑——而且不知道为什么，看上去总是优雅得风情万种。”

Giovanni没有说话。“所以，那金玫瑰呢？”他问Cesare。他意识到自己的哥哥比起自己，对于整个局面要看得更透彻清晰，也更游刃有余，这让他靠得离Cesare更近了一些，认真地观察着Cesare脸上的表情。“他们为什么叫Lucrezia金玫瑰？”

“这是个很精妙的暗喻。”Cesare耸耸肩：“玫瑰都很美，不是吗？但它也有尖刺。Lucrezia美丽迷人，但她的心却永远狂野，浑身上下都布满危险的荆棘。并且，Giovanni，她没有柔软的花瓣。波吉亚家族需要他们的金玫瑰，需要一个人用坚不可摧、无可动摇的方式来领导他们，因为只有绝对的无情才能镇压住我们轻易被各种欲望操纵的心。”

“那么你会是他们的新玫瑰。”Giovanni撑起身子看着Cesare。他的哥哥也具有刚刚他自己描述的那些特质，举手投足间动人的妩媚与永远无法被掌控的野性同时流露出来，不难怀疑法国人们都心甘情愿拜倒在他脚下。他们都爱这个。“红玫瑰，野玫瑰。你还记得之前Lucrezia给她的小情人——叫什么来着，Alfonso？[4]——买玫瑰，结果被Gioffre偷偷拿走去讨好Sancha吗？我从来没见过她那么生气。”

Cesare随着Giovanni一同笑了出来。“是的，”他赞同道，“Lucrezia和父亲生气时看上去一模一样，眼睛发亮，几乎要烧起来——”

“而且还会挥舞着双手怒吼，愤怒地爆出西班牙语。”Giovanni接上了Cesare的话，一起度过的时光在这一刻同时浮现在他们脑海。Cesare看着自己的弟弟闭上双眼、微微仰起头的休息，高挺的鼻梁与阖上的双眼有种特殊的美感。或许是他的金发，或许是他蓝色的眼睛，有时Giovanni的神情中会显现出一种微妙的神性。现在他却浑身都是情欲留下的痕迹，休息时模样如同沉睡的恩底弥翁[5]。

Cesare确信Giovanni已经听不见自己说话。他也很累，但他早就习惯了纵欲带来的晚睡。Lucrezia的面庞又闪现在他眼前，Cesare伸手去触碰Lucrezia闪耀的头发，缠上指尖的却是Giovanni的金发。

他久久地凝视着Giovanni：“如果必要的话，”他轻声说，嗓音有些无力地沙哑：“你也会是。”Cesare不知道Giovanni哪天会谋杀自己，也不知道自己哪天会谋杀Giovanni。但二者必有其一，因为玫瑰最终只能留下一朵。

Fin.

注释

1.Cantarella：波吉亚家族祖传的毒药。  
2.指引诱夏娃吃下禁果的那条蛇  
3.此处暗示鲁昂主教与阿斯托·曼弗雷迪，法恩扎的统治者  
4.Lucrezia的第二任丈夫，Alfonso of Aragon  
5.恩底弥翁：风度翩翩的牧羊人，因为休息时恰好被驾着马车穿越天空的月亮女神塞勒涅看见并爱上，导致她每个晚上都失职来亲吻恩底弥翁。宙斯决定清除人间对月亮女神的诱惑，询问恩底弥翁是愿意得到任何一种形式的死亡，还是在沉睡中青春永驻。恩底弥翁选择后者，从此在拉特摩斯山上陷入永眠，而塞勒涅每晚都怀着悲伤注视着他。


End file.
